The present invention generally relates to the field of small computer system interfaces (SCSI), and particularly to a parallel/serial small computer system interface (SCSI) with legacy support.
The Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) defines an input/output bus and logical interfaces supporting the bus of interconnecting computer and peripheral devices. This interface was developed as a standard interface for a variety of devices so that only a single adapter type was required, as opposed to previous interfaces that were configured for only a specific type of device, such as a hard disk interface for a hard disk drive, and the like. Thus, a device independent mechanism was achieved to attach and access devices to host computers that supports multiple devices, including one or more hosts. SCSI interfaces are available on a variety of systems, from desktop computers to minicomputers and supercomputers.
However, with the ever increasing speed of computers and devices, there is a need for increased speed of a SCSI bus with the ability to support legacy copper systems. Current approaches to this problem include pushing the transmission frequency up with smaller time slices. Additional added complexity has been encountered in low voltage differential (LVD) SCSI pad design to compensate for differences in wire propagation delays. Other approaches have involved adjusting signal slew rates and performing SCSI bus signal training cycles. However, signal integrity and bus transmission issues are reaching a physical end for parallel technology. The solution complexity and packaging challenges associated with a larger number of high-frequency pins has further added to the problems associated with these solutions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a parallel/serial SCSI with legacy support.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a parallel/serial SCSI with legacy support. In a first aspect of the present invention, a small computer system interface (SCSI) converter module includes a small computer system interface (SCSI) converter. The converter is suitable for converting a parallel bus structure to a serial bus structure, and the converter is also suitable for supporting a parallel bus structure to a parallel bus structure.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method of providing a parallel to serial SCSI connection which is suitable for supporting a parallel to parallel SCSI connection includes initiating a connection between a first bus and a second bus by a small computer system interface (SCSI) converter. A structure of the second bus is determined, the structure of the second bus including at least one of a parallel bus structure and a serial bus structure. The small computer system interface (SCSI) converter is configured based upon the determined structure of the second bus, wherein the small computer system interface (SCSI) converter is configured to support at least one of a parallel to serial small computer system interface (SCSI) connection and a parallel to parallel small computer system interface (SCSI) connection.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a small computer system interface (SCSI) converter module includes a small computer system interface (SCSI) converter. The converter is suitable for converting a parallel bus structure to a serial bus structure. The converter is also suitable for supporting a parallel bus structure to a parallel bus structure. The small computer system interface (SCSI) converter includes a first side suitable for supporting a parallel bus and a second side suitable for supporting a parallel bus and a serial bus.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.